


试试

by Carobailoxing



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carobailoxing/pseuds/Carobailoxing
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, xz - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	试试

!!!!!!


End file.
